They Called Me Angel
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: Balamb garden now has a once ellusive Galbaidian Spy. Is she really not a spy anymore? Or is she still a spy?
1. Meeting the 'Angel'

**They Called Me Angel....  
By Blueberry **

Author notes: Yet another story Lindsey thought of while in the bathtub! ^^. Anyways this is a lot different from *Winged (if you've read it). I mean its a lot different! Well enjoy the story, and please review! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft's Final Fantasy 8 title and anything within it. However, a few characters were created by me so they belong to me. 

~~~~~~~ 

Nida walked out to the balcony, studying the girl who boredly swished around her champaign in her wine goblet, as she leaned forward against the balcony. She was tall, or at least taller than most girls at garden; she was at least five foot eight. She had on a yellow dress, that shimmered and if you looked at it a certain way made her look like an angel, except she didn't have the long,flowing wings. But maybe thats why she was here, to gain her wings? Nida had remembered his grandmother telling him of a story about an angel who walks around aimlessly waiting for her wings. 

_"An angel from the sky, well, she wasn't quite an angel yet, came down to Earth to get her final thing before she could become an angel-her wings. Tall, slender, and absolutely angelic-like she roams this world until she can gain her wings. " _

"But how does she get her wings, Grandma? Does she do something heavenly?" 

"A true love kiss, a true love will get herself her very own heavenly wings. Only true love can, since she is an angel of love. " 

"Ewww...an angel of love? That digusting, Grandma!" 

"Disgusting now, but in a few years, not so digusting, especially if you meet the angel. " 

Nida now wished his grandmother hadn't told him the story. If this was the angel, that would have meant only one thing. The angel of love, just like in the story, (which he was told indepth more by some girl in Galbadia) he would then have to be..... 

_"Thats all your grandmother told you about that story? She gave you a child's version! " _

"Child's version?" 

"Of course! The story everyone hears is the child's version, the one without the deatails. However, the real story is a lot deeper. " 

"Tell me the real one then. " 

"Dea, was a fallen angel. No she wasn't evil or anything, but she, she lost her wings because of a stupid,silly thng in Aprhodite's sight. It was kinda weird though, Aphrodite is the goddess of love and she made Dea lose her angel wings because of love. " 

"That's stupid. " 

"Stupid, but not in Aphrodite's eyes. Supposedly she loved a 'Arphdite's man' .Aprhrodite, the day she had banished her, had seen her and 'Aphrodite's man' kissing in the moonlight, with true love, Aphrodite could feel it in her blood as she watched them kiss. Aphrodite, in a fit of rage, banished Dea, her only entrance back into heaven was to gain her wings, and to do that she'd have to find her true lover and do something totally unselfish. As for Aphrodite's Man, well, he gets reborn every century or two, and in that time within one year of thier offcial meeting (that means you have to talk more than half a days worth or know a secret.) Otherwise, Aphrodite's man dies, and the angel waits. " 

'I can't be. I couldn't.' 

The girl turned her back, facing Nida. "Surprise,Surprise, you're the first whose dared to come by me," she said trying to be proud, but really holding back tears. "So what do you want to know?" She asked as she regained her postion that she was in before, concentrating on the champiagin the went back and forth. 

"Want to know what?" Nida asked having no clue what the girl was talking about. Then he saw it. 

"My spy days. Anyone who tried to come by have all had the same question- "Were you really the great spy of Galdbadia. You know Angel?"-. Go ahead and ask, you'd be the first to know everything that I want people to know. " She laughed slightly. "And I thought coming to this Garden would help me. " 

"You were Angel? " He loked at her a moment trying to locate the thing he had already seen. "Yeah your are, you have the Galdbadian spy mark. " 

_ "The Galbadian spy mark, once a mark only the top General's in Galdbadian Army knew about, now the whole world did. Many spies during Squall's and the gangs war, we're imprisoned, the first thing that was noticed was the mark. Something that used to be hidden (normally on their left shoulder), now a sign many ashmed Galbadian spies showed (only because the sign was a permanet mark, no one knew how to get it off. Some saw a sorceress herself made the mark. . The mark which was a simple letter in soem ancient language, many had guessed it meant Angel, because the mark showed up during the time the infamous spy Angel began making her spy debut so to speak, " the Professor told the class after a newer student-Selene- asked about the spy, Angel. _

Thats when the rumours started. 

~~~~

**Well, that was the chapter 1.** I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if its hard to follow. Also if anyone knows a way to get ahold of Kyonae Falcona besides the e-mail on her profile could ya please tell me in a review or you can e-mail me at kawaiieiki@yahoo.com. Also, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'd love to make some things clearer. 

Please review! Its always appreciated. 


	2. The 'Angel' Name

** They Called Me Angel....  
by Blueberry **

Author notes:Thanks be to, Quis and Spikeishot, who (As I am writing this) are the only ones to have reviewed. Oh yeah, Author notes, will also be at the end of the story more like if it has to do with a spoilerific event or special thank-yous and questions that I've been asked. Well, anyways (as always) reviews are greatly appreciated. ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft's Final Fantasy 8 title and anything within it. However, a few characters were created by me so they belong to me. 

~~~~~ 

Nida gawked at the girl, who was obviously who she claimed to be. "You're Angel? Then that rumour was true!" __

"Nida, have you heard?" 

"Heard what?" 

"Angel is coming to here." 

He stood there wondering why Angel of all Galbadian spies who come here- to Balamb Garden. Then again, maybe it was the same reason Seifer was here- because no one would accept him elsewhere. 

"Yes, I'm 'Angel'. Well, not anymore, she's dead," 'Angel' replied to him. Her chestnut brown hair being moved by the slight breeze-it made her look more like an angel. "Angel died when that shot to Sorceress Edea was fired. She died right then and there. " 

"Died? But how can that be. If you were Angel, then how can 'Angel' be dead?" Nida was confused more so than ever. How could this girl, who was 'dead', be alive? 

"Yes, Angel is dead. I'm not only Angel- she was just apart of me, and now that I no longer spy she's gone forever. My full name is Celeste Dea. I know, the name is just two names put together, but see the name I had before- Lindsey- she died as well, because I began to spy. " "Its Celeste, " she said as she turned facing him. Her blue eyes sparkling at him. 

"So..Celeste, why are you here at Balamb Garden?" Nida asked her as he focused intently on her eyes. Was he in love with her? But how could he? He only knew her for less than an hour. 

_".....their official meeting...." _

"Why am I here? I'm like Commander Seifer, I have no other place to go. Besides, I here they have the best myth and legend books. When I was little, I'd read mythology and legend books all the time. I'd listen to stories my mother would tell me. " 

_"Lindsey, honey, would you like to hear another story?" _

"Yes, mother. I'd love to hear another one. Tell me one about an angel. " 

"So you're here because of the legend books? You know, a professor here, Professor Livingston, he knows all the myths here, " Nida told her. 

"I heard about him. So what brings you here to the Garden......," She blushed. "I'm afraid I haven't caught your name yet. " Her eyes were now also focused on Nida's face. Nida could tell. He looked away-probably redder than Celeste. 

"My names Nida," He said. 

_"I can't believe that myth its soo much different from my grandmother's version. " _

"But mines true,too. Say do you believe in miracles? " 

"Yeah.." 

The area they were at was completely deserted. No one there but a couple of birds. Her face, which was already close, inched toward Nida's 15-year-old face. He was coming closer, too. She broke away from his face, which was one or two inches away. She looked around. "Meet me in the forest then," She told him as she ran off. "Meet me there as soon as you can. " She said as she yelled behind her back to Nida. He obeyed and took the fastest route towards the forest. 

At the forest, the girl, whom he didn't know her name. She didn't know his either. They now stood inches apart. Both of their faced inches forward-as if it was an instinct-. 

They kissed. 

"If you believe in miracles," she whispered in his ear. "Then I know you'll see me again..." She ran off. 

"Nida? Thats a pretty name, " She said underneath her breath. 

The clock struck ten. Had he really been talking to her for an hour? Had he been watching her for an hour? How many times had he called her an angel in this hour? How many times did he blush when she caught him looking at her eyes? How many times did she blush? 

~~~~~~ 

**Well that was Chapter Two. **I hope you liked it. Also as said before reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. Anyways on with some notes.... 

**Quis:**Thank you for reviewing! I'm going to read you're stories soon so watch out for a review from me. ^^ 

**Spikeishot:**Thank you for reviewing! Thanks for saying its "cool and very interesting". And yep the Nida used for the story is from the bridge. 

**To anyone:** Thank you for reading my story. Hopefully you'll review. If you do have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I hope you can understand the skipping around. Also, if anyone happens to have a nice good screencap of Nida upclose (as close as the camera can get) then could you please tell me in a review where to find it or mail it to me? `Til next chapter, everyone! 


	3. The 'Angel' Mission

**They Called Me Angel   
Chapter Three The 'Angel' Mission   
by Lindsey M. (Heaven Lee)   
**

Author Notes: Finally Chapter 3 with a chapter 4 on its way! Anyways thanks be to anyone who has/had reviewed this. It always makes me happy when someone does (hint,hint). Hope you like the chapter! 

~~~ 

Celeste boarded the plane with Nida, with a puzzled look. "So, why are we going to pick up Cid and Edea? Can't they come here themselves?" Celeste said. She hated this mission. This wasn't really a mission. More like a chore, and she would've rather had gotten what Seifer got as a mission, watching the kids at Garden. At least that would take effort. 

"Cel, come on, at least we don't have to listen to a boring lecture given by Quistis. She may be a good SeeD but I hate her lectures, " Nida told the tall girl, who happened to be his best friend since she had come to Garden. "Besides, recently you of all people should know that people who were once in the Galbadian army are being threatened for their life." 

There was a breif pause of silence, then Celeste, Cel, in a quite rude voice answered. "I'm a spy, Nida. People can't recongnize me as well as they can for Edea. Besides, I'm not afraid of some crazy mob trying to kill me! Neither should Edea! It wasn't her fault, nor was it mine, that we happened to be a part of the war!" She said as she upped her speed and walked off toward Ragnorok's flying room. 

Nida was quite startled. He had never in his whole time knowing her (one month) had ever heard him yell at him, never had seen her run off so seriously. When he entered the flying room and sat next to her, all she could say to him was a,"Hmph." They didn't exchange words until they landed in Galbadia wanting to rest for the night, neither has liked the idea of auto-pilot. They decided not to rent a room, and would stay in the plane. Well, rather he decided. Cel, who was so angry at him, couldn't even say a word had just nodded. 

Nida fell quickly asleep, but Cel hadn't. In fact, she didn't fall asleep at all. But kept her eyes open staring at a locket (which she said was a gift from her General for her birthday.), as if wondering for all of those years she thought she had done all by herself were controlled by someone. 

But Nida didn't know the whole story. He wasn't even close to knowing half. All he knew was that Cel had spied but then stopped after the assination attempt had happened. But Cel, all too well knew what had happened during her life. It was all her fault, her fault for ever wishing to be good at something. It was _her fault and only hers. _

Cel appeared a total wreck when Nida awoke early in the morning and walked into the flying room. Had she even left the room? He remebered he left first not her. 

"Hi," She said to him. But that wasn't all she wanted to say. "I'm, I'm sorry. " She said as she let go of the locket appeared to look like she was going to cry. 

"Sorry for how mean and rude I was yesterday. I didn't mean it. Its just, I hate it when everyone brings up about how my safety isn't too good. Don't those people think that I know? Don't you?" Celeste asked him, fighting back her tears. 

"Of course I do. And you know what I won't even bring up Galbadia, if that'll help. " Nida said as he sat down next to her. 

"It will, " she said as burden lifted from her shoulders. But there was also another sadness too, and it wouldn't leave anytime soon. But she faked smiled, to make Nida feel better. "Let's get to Edea and Cid's right away. " 

Nida nodded and began to control Ragnarok flying. If there was thing he could do better than Cel, it was flying anything. Ever since he had flown Garden, he had a knack for flying other types of planes. And ever since he had met Cel, who was great at reading maps and whatnot, he finally had a great mission partner and _friend._

When they reached Edea and Cid's house (which was easy. After all, Nida had flown there before.) They were greeted by Edea (who looked very beautiful in a black dress that went down to her knees.) who was smiling greatly. 

"When Squall told us who he was sending. I almost couldn't believe it, " Edea told Cel as she embraced her. "Then I remembered that you were good at almost anything and figured you passed your exams quite easily. Its so great to see you! I thought after your sudden disappearance that maybe you had died or something. Its was really my-" She stopped as she had noticed a look from Cel as to say "Please don't tell them." And that she had seen Nida, too. 

It was odd for Nida to see Cel and Edea stand (now side-by-side) so close together. They looked so close, in looks but also in mentality. They stood using the same loving, but sohisticated style. Their behavior was quite a like, but however where behavior came their were major differences. For example, Cel had chestnut brown hair while Edea had dark as night black hair. Cel, also was quite different in shape of face, her's was skinner and more bony while Edea's was a smooth, beautious skin. 

But, however, there was one thing that was oddly strange. Cel and Edea both shared the exact same eyes - both looked souless and despaired (probably because of the war, Nida thought). 

When they came home from their mission. Nida had no clue that Zell (who had always thought there was something funny about Cel) had a secret that Nida would've wished for, or hadn't depending on the circumstance. However, he was in a for a mighty surprise. 


	4. The Angel Secret

**They Called Me Angel   
Chapter 4 An Angel Secret   
by Lindsey M.   
**

Author notes: This is chapter that is very crucial so I suggest not skipping parts. All of the deatails are important. Anyways, reviews, comments and whatnot are greatly appreciated. (Note to Zell fans: I am not bashing him. I just believe he's eccentric and therefore gave the characters (Nida & Cel) some disliking. Since they (Nida & Cel) are extrememly different than Zell. Don't think I hate him, I actually like him. ) 

~~~ 

"Nida, I know you'll never believe me, but I will., " Zell told Nida as he pulled him aside, far, far away from Cel. 

"What is it Zell? Aliens again?" Nida asked sarcastically. Nida and Zell weren't the type to get along, and clashed almost as bad Cel and Rinoa clashed. Nida was calm and a..well, better student than Zell, while Zell was irrational and jumped to conclusions very quickly. Cel and Rinoa were far more different though. First off, Cel was a warchild and figured out stragies as she would fight. Her motto: fight while thinking. Rinoa wasn't a warchild, nor did she care, even though her father (General Caraway, Cel's General and somewhat father) was one of the most important figures in the Galbadian Government and had been for over 15 years. 

"Hey that was true! I swear you give-" Zell stopped and began to give a harsher tone with Nida. "First off let me say Celeste Dea, isn't a registered name in Balamb, Esthar, or Galbadian government. " 

Nida had thought maybe Zell had to much sugar, he was thinking an obvious thing. Everyone Cel had changed her name, illegally, but no one seem to care as long as she pledged loyal to Garden and kept up her grades. "Zell, everyone knows that." 

"But everyone doesn't know about her spy days that much. Isn't that right?" Zell was hitting the right mark. Not even Nida, who evryone considered to Cel's closest and dearest friend, knew anything except that was the spy called Angel. "Nida, when we were at that assination attempt and were at General Caraway's place. I heard him talking to her in another room. Well, at first I didn't think it was her. Nor, did I think it had anything to do with our attempt. But it did!" 

"Zell, get to the point. " Nida said in a bland voice. He didn't want to hear about what Cel did before she decided that the Galbadian Army was wrong about everything. And he didn't want to hear anything just in case it made him mad at Cel or anything. 

"Well anyways. I saw her and Edea standing side by side. Don't they look almost exactly the same?" 

"No," Nida said. "Their hair for one is different." 

"If you dyed Celeste's hair black, grew out a bit, and then straightened it. It'll look exactly like Edea." 

_"General, are you sure the sharpshooter will miss. I mean I don't care if I die in battle and stuff, but I don't really want to die like this, " famous Galbadian spy Angel said to her General. She had long black hair, completely straight, tied back like Sorceress Edea. She was dressed in an exact outfit as Edea. In fact, from far away one would have called her Edea. _

"Trust me, you'll have three lines of defense. The first one is the barrier for the bullet, if the idiot shoots and gets close, just trust in Ultimecia and she'll protect you. Then you have Seifer. He'll protect you at all costs. Then you have yourself. Just whatever you do let Ultimecia guide you and you'll be fine." General Caraway told her as he handed her a locket. 

"Whats this?" She asked puzzled. She didn't want any jewelry. She loathed jewelry. 

"Its a locket containing part of Ultimecia's soul. I want you to as soon as you can leave after you complete this mission. I want you to go and live out your life as you reformed and think we're wrong. And if we lose the war, you'll be the only key. If we lose, join Balamb Garden and spy for me. Alright?" General Caraway said with a tone the spy hadn't heard before. It was the most sterning voice she had ever heard and in some ways feared it. 

She nodded. "I'll do my best for my country. Even if it means death." She closed her eyes and began to accept a familiar essence within her soul -- Ultimecia was with her now. She was safe. 

"So what does that mean?" Nida asked Zell, wishing he had never had said he'd talk to him in private. 

"It means this -- When we, I mean, Squall and us SeeDs on that mission, fought Sorceress Edea. We fought an imitation. Not just any imitation. But a Galbadian spy pretending she regrets her spying days. Who happens to be living out her life at this Garden, " Zell said matter-of-factly. But that wasn't all he had to say, no he wanted to confirm the rest. "But thats all I have to say. Better watch Nida, she'll go back to Galbadia any time soon, laughing at you." 

As Nida watched Zell walk off, he had never seen Zell so serious and detrimined to prove a point. He was acting out of character, and for a moment it scared Nida. Zell wouldn't be serious unless he really though something, right? Does that mean that Cel is a trader then still spying for her past Generals? And what does that make Seifer? Would he be a spy as well? 

The questions that were making Nida get a headache were soon cut off as Cel approached him, wondering what Zell wanted. "So lemme guess, Zell was trying to prove to you about the alien?" She said playfully. 

"Yeah, you could say that," Nida said lying to his best friend. But who couldn't in a situation like this? After all, if it was true then that meant that Cel was still spying and every word had to be carefully chosen. 

"I told you that you should've just believed him in the first place. Well, I'm going to go talk to Edea, I have a question to ask her. I'll meet ya at the Caferteria at the normal time, okay?" she said. Nida quickly nodded, and with that she was gone. 

He glanced to where she was and spitefully said, "Traitor." 


	5. The Angel Can Tell A Lie

**They Called Me Angel  
Chapter 5 An Angel Can Tell a Lie  
By Lindsey M.  
**

Author notes: Chapter 5 already? Wow! Amazing! Marvelous! Sorry that this is sooo short and stuff. But I needed end this chapter without adding any more. The next one is seriously going to be long according to my notes and stuff. ^^ 

~~~ 

When Cel approached Edea her burden was feeling worse. Edea, who was sitting by herself on a bench near the main enterance, gave a smile as Cel approached her. Zell was following Cel and was just barely in hearing range of Cel and Edea. He grinned, "Say your worst." He whispered to himself as he hid. 

"Edea?" Cel asked as she sat down to Edea. She sounded like she was going to cry. 

"Is everything all right, Angel? Are you hurt? Did Nida say anything, " Edea asked concern. It could show through to anyone that Edea once had an orphanage. Anyone who knew her (especially Squall and the others who were her children so to speak.) could tell that from day one she wanted one thing: to be a mother. 

Cel nodded. "I know he's lying. I mean thats not really my problem. But he is anyways. His voice goes to high for him not to be lying. And I thought we were best friends....," Cel told Edea as her voice started to leave her, as she struggled inside her mind as it began to replay his voice - which was high-pitched, a sign that meant a male was lying - over and over again. 

"Ohh..Angel, let's take a walk okay?" Edea said as she helped her get up. It was a good thing students were in class and that most SeeDs were on a mission. If word got out Cel had begun to cry because her best friend lied, who knows what rumours could start. "Alright, now start from the beginning, okay? Tell me every deatail. I want to know everything, " Edea said in a even more motherly voice. 

"Well, Zell started to talk to him. And then when he left. Nida had this look of shook and anger at me. Like I was doing something wrong. I asked him a question, and he went in a high pitch and said some answer. I know that means he's lying! I've known it since I started training to be a spy, " Cel said as she began to cry even harder. 

_"Alright, Angel, see that man over there. Ask him, 'Did you ever look into the moon and dream?'. Listen carefully on how his voice sounds then report back to me, " General Caraway said to a nine year-old spy-in-training. She nodded and ran off to a man halfway across the street. _

"Did you ever look into the moon and dream?" She asked in a puzzling sort of voice. It sounded like it maybe wanted to know - but really didn't. She intently waited for the answer. 

"Never, never in my life did I dream," the man replied in a high-pitched voice. "Now run along!" She ran obeying the man, who was dressed in Galbadian Army attire. 

The General smiled. "Now how did his voice sound?" 

"High-pitched like he hadn't ever matured, " she answered back grinning. She loved how she couldn't let her General down, like many had done. 

"Good. Now guess what that means," the General said to her as he affectionately patted her head as he walked towards his home. 

"It means the obvious fool fears me, " She said taking a stab - she had no clue what it meant and would rather take a guess than to answer nothing. 

"Good idea but..no. Fear is usually a quivering voice. The higher pitch of a male means he's lying. Never take any rubbish from someone who lies. Got that?" He said informing her. 

She took a mental note and then said, "Got it. " 

"Shh..Its okay, Angel, maybe theres a good reason as to why he's lying? I mean if he's your best friend he won't be like this for too long because he'll realize he's hurting you. 

Cel nodded. "Edea, could we talk elsewhere?" Edea nodded and the two headed outside the Garden. 

Zell was grinning to himself wildly, " I know you're up to no good Celeste and I'm going to prove it. " 


	6. An Angel Can Run

**They Called Me Angel  
Chapter 6 An Angel Can Run  
by Lindsey M.  
**

**Author notes:** Yay the plot is getting thicker and deeper and stuff..Uh please read and review. It always makes me smile! 

~~~ 

Edea and Cel stood outside Garden. Edea patiently waited for Cel to calm down and stop crying. While Zell listened in nearby bushes, relishing in the glory that he was right about Cel and that Nida was wrong. 

Meanwhile, Nida was struggling hard as he sat down in the Caferteria thinking deeply about Cel. Why did he call her a traitor? Why did he lie to her? Hadn't he just before had said that he could tell her anything? What was so wrong with him? 

"Edea, you know Ultimecia? Did she control anybody who weren't sorceresses or sorceress material?" Cel asked Edea wondering about many things but not knowing the right way to approach them. 

"Cel, she'd mind-controlled those who she needed to. All of the girls were, though. You, Rinoa, and me were controlled that I know of. Rinoa ended up with my powers, I used to have mine, and you. Well, you were strong enough for anything. Everything Caraway gave to you - you were able to do it so well," Edea explained to Cel. 

Cel nodded to the answer and clutched the locket. "Edea..I don't think I can do it anymore. Being a SeeD and still what I was. I feel like I'm cheating some people who are important to me. " 

"Perfect," Zell said to himself as he heard Cel confess to Edea everything that had happened. "She's telling everything all becuase of Nida. If I didn't know better I'd say the girl loved him or something." 

"The best thing to do is to tell Nida everything. And give up the charade. Nobody can make you be a spy anymore-" Edea couldn't finish her sentence, Cel had beun to interrupt. 

"But General Caraway took care of me when nobody wanted me! Its the least I can do!" Cel said. Should she be on his side or do what her heart wants her to? 

"General Caraway took care of you becuase he noticed you had talent when you wandered the streets. He knew you were good at pretending and stuff. He picked you not becuase of compassion, but of greed. And you know that. " Edea said to Cel. 

"But the least I could do- " She stopped talking. "This is useless." And with that she ran off from Edea. 

Edea, rather stunned, whispered to herself, "Why would Angel be like that? She never was before. " She gave a gasp. "Oh my goodness. She's fighting Ultimecia's control. I have to Nida, then Cid. Nida deserves to know. " She hurried away. 

Zell smirked to himself feeling very good about himself. "Time to turn her in," Zell said as he could taste the satisfying taste of winning. He won a war no one would know about. 

_"Zell pay attention! As I was saying we have a new student who will be with us for a while. Class please welcome Heaven Lee Terrance. " The class all looked at the new student with shoulder-length brown hair and a heartless expression. She took a seat and began to intently listen. _

No one she was a spy on a mission to learn something, but they all knew she disappeared suddenly after she came. 

"Nida, I'm so horrible why didn't I sense it before?" Edea said in between sobs as she talked to Nida. "I'm her birth mother for crying out loud!" This shocked Nida and Edea for letting it slip. 

"Her birth mother? But, but, her birth mother died, didn't she?" Nida asked puzzled. 

_"Why did you end up with General Caraway?" Nida asked rather out of the blue. Cel was shocked, no one had asked her this before. _

"Well, cause my mother died. And I was wandering on the streets, so I accepted his 'I'll make you a spy' offer," she told him as if it was just a useless deatail of her life. 

"Yeah, I had her when I was so young, and she was the result of a..well, let's just say she wasn't the result of true love. I met Cid three months after I gave her up. At least the woman she ended up with raised her good. Thats why Angel and I have the same limit break, and look so alike. She doesn't know. She thinks its a weird coincidence. See if I tell her, she'll hate me for giving her up. But she would've hated living how I did for those three months, without any money, starving alomst to death. It was for her best," Edea told Nida. "Its funny, but her spy name was actually her birth name. I suggested it when General Caraway said that he needed a good spy name. " She grinned. "She must've been like me, cause I was spying as well before Ultimecia took over me full-throtle. Well, I mean she was mind-controlling me, but I could control myself. " 

"Is that why Cel started to spy?" Nida asked. 

"Well, she started training because Caraway gave her a home, and a life. Later in her days, I believe she did, but she could fight her quite well. I suppose we should tell, Squall and Cid, right? They should be able to understand, right?" 

"One question. Is Seifer apart of the war planning?" Nida asked. He wouldn't leave until he knew an answer about that. Because if Seifer was like that it meant Nida couldn't really believe everything about Cel. He prayed Seifer wasn't a spy. 

"He isn't. His 'I hate how I was' thing is quite real. Ultimecia could only control him because he wanted true love, but now that he just feels he doesn't need it. She has nothing she can use against him, " Edea replied. 

They arrived at the Headmaster's office, but they were to late, Zell had already told everything. 

"Cid, Squall, don't you get it? You can't kill her. You can't!" Edea shouted at Squall, who was like her son in a way, and her husband harshly. 

"She has Ultimecia with her, WILLINGLY, she's a threat to this whole world. Its the only choice." Squall said rather rude and harshly back. Cid nodded. 

Edea was sobbing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! Come on, Nida, let's go. We have to find her first. " And with that they left. 

"Cid, will we cause a worse war because of this?" Squall asked stunned that Edea would think that way. But he didn't know he was going to kill Edea's only child. He didn't know anything. 

"I don't know Squall. I don't know. " Cid said in an uncertain voice. "I hope we don't even cause anything at all. " 


End file.
